


[Fanart] Zashiki-Warashi, de xxxHolic

by LonelyNeko



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Fanart, Flute - Freeform, Gen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kimono, Manga Page, Traditional Clothes
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart do vol. 5, capítulo 12 do mangá.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Zashiki-Warashi, de xxxHolic

**Author's Note:**

> xxxHolic, xxxHolic Rei, seu enredo, personagens e materiais de divulgação pertencem à CLAMP e às empresas por elas autorizadas: Estúdio Bee Train, e no Brasil, à Editora JBC, etc.
> 
> xxxHolic, xxxHolic Rei, its plot, characters, and promotional materials owns to CLAMP and enterprises authorized by them: Studio Bee Train, and in Brazil, Editora JBC, etc.

**Author's Note:**

> Recalque, com papel de seda, lápis 6b, lápis de cor e giz de cera, da página do mangá. Infelizmente, saiu espelhado... ¬##¬ que vergonha!!
> 
> Off-set, with silk paper, 6b and coloured pencils and crayons, of the manga page. Unfortunately,I think it's inverted... ¬##¬ what a shame!!


End file.
